A Favor Owed
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic d'Auri Mynonys] Éowyn a besoin de l'aide de Gríma pour trouver des informations historiques sur les Demoiselles protectrices du Rohan. Mais l'aide de Gríma n'est pas gratuite... Grima/Eowyn


**Auteur** : Auri Mynonys (airy-minotaur sur Tumblr, jetez-y un coup d'oeil, c'est là qu'elle est la plus active, et sinon, vous trouverez le lien vers sa fic dans mes favoris) d'après une requête de thestraggletag

 **Titre** : A Favor Owed

 **Pairing :** Gríma /Éowyn

 **Traductrices** : Aconit et Amarylle

 **Résumé** : Éowyn a besoin de l'aide de Gríma pour trouver des informations historiques sur les Demoiselles protectrices du Rohan. Mais l'aide de Gríma n'est pas gratuite...

 **Disclaimer** : _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ appartient à Tolkien (et Peter Jackson) et l'histoire à Auri Mynonys.

 **Note d'Aconit** : C'est une traduction que j'ai faite avec ma sœur, Amarylle, qui est fan du couple Grima/Eowyn... C'est ma première fois sur ce fandom, d'ailleurs (et aussi ma première traduction qui n'est pas du yaoi... D'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite de _While you Slept_ est en cours de traduction ^^)

.

* * *

 **A Favor Owed**

.

 **I.**

Jamais une porte n'avait été aussi intimidante que la porte des appartements de Gríma.

En vérité, la porte ressemblait à toutes celles de Méduseld. Elle était faite du même bois solide et des mêmes gonds de fer que ses jumelles dans le couloir ; mais, contrairement aux autres portes, celle de Gríma était surveillée par deux gardes, postés de chaque côté, et des verrous et des barres empêchaient l'entrée de tout intrus qui eût échappé aux gardes. Et, sans qu'elle sût pourquoi, sa porte semblait plus grande, plus sombre, enfoncée plus profondément dans l'ombre. Bien entendu, aucune torche ne l'encadrait, comme si le conseiller craignait que la lumière n'exposât quelque faiblesse de la porte que les ténèbres pouvaient dissimuler.

Devant elle, Éowyn se sentait très petite et très furieuse. Qui était Gríma pour mériter une protection supplémentaire, pour intimider et effrayer les visiteurs avant même qu'ils ne le vissent en face ? Le devoir de Gríma n'était-il pas de veiller à la protection du roi, et non à la sienne ?

Éowyn se mordit la lèvre, ravala son orgueil et avança de quelques pas.

« Est-il à l'intérieur ? » demanda-t-elle en levant le menton et en fixant froidement le premier garde.

Le garde la regarda à peine.

« Oui, dit-il. Dois-je vous annoncer, dame Éowyn ? »

Elle hésita. Devait-il l'annoncer ? Elle pouvait faire demi-tour en cet instant, et personne ne le saurait. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de cette faveur embarrassante, pas plus qu'elle ne devrait faire face seule au conseiller de son oncle. Mais que dirait-elle à son frère, à son cousin, à son oncle ? Que dirait-elle quand ils lui demanderaient pourquoi elle s'accrochait à ses fantasmes enfantins de batailles et de guerres ? Que pourrait-elle dire, sans l'aide de Gríma, pour les persuader ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'eût pu prendre sa décision.

« Ma dame, dit la voix suave et caressante de Gríma qui s'éleva des ombres. Quelle bonne surprise. Que peut faire pour vous votre très humble conseiller ? »

Éowyn serra les poings. Sa voix seule suffisait à la rendre nerveuse. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne paraissait sincère.

« Nul besoin de telles civilités, mon seigneur, dit Éowyn en entrant dans ses appartements sans y être invitée. Je ne compte pas vous prendre beaucoup de temps. »

Gríma se tourna vers elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Oui, je vous en prie, entrez », dit-il, moqueur. Éowyn l'ignora, distraite par les appartements. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça : des étagères de livres soigneusement ordonnées sur tous les murs, un bureau parfaitement propre sur lequel des parchemins formaient des piles nettes, des plumes alignées avec la même précision militaire que les râteliers d'épées de son frère. Elle s'approcha du bureau et prit une des plumes, tout en sentant la brûlure du regard de Gríma dans son dos. C'était un homme surprenant, ce conseiller ; mais elle savait déjà que son aide ne serait pas gratuite, et elle craignait d'apprendre quel en serait le prix.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un léger soupir, en faisant tourner la plume entre ses doigts.

« Vous avez quelque connaissance sur l'histoire du Rohan, sauf erreur de ma part », dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit hocher la tête.

« Le sujet ne m'est pas étranger, acquiesça-t-il. Mais, ma dame, à vous non plus. Vous avez chanté tous les anciens lais et entendu tous les grands récits racontés au palais. Qu'espérez-vous apprendre de plus de moi ? »

Éowyn fit tournoyer la plume un peu trop rapidement entre ses doigts et l'envoya au sol. Embarrassée, elle rougit et plongea pour la ramasser, puis la replaça sur le bureau sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle atterrissait.

« Il se trouve, dit Éowyn avec précautions, que certaines histoires ne sont plus aussi racontées qu'autrefois et qu'il y manque des faits historiques, qui les rendraient crédibles aux yeux de… certaines personnes. J'espérais que vous pourriez me fournir le contexte de certaines légendes qui pourraient, peut-être, les faire paraître plus… plus... »

« Réalistes ? »

Gríma haussa ses deux sourcils inexistants, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai bien des volumes, d'une véracité historique certaine, qui pourraient servir un tel objectif. Mais je dois savoir quelle histoire vous cherchez à confirmer. »

Les doigts d'Éowyn se crispèrent à nouveau. Irritée, elle attrapa quelque chose pour les immobiliser – une autre plume de Gríma. Il suivit son geste de ses yeux froids et se raidit légèrement lorsqu'elle la fit tourner dans ses mains. Il semblait terriblement tenir à leur placement. Éowyn en prit mentalement note.

« Je… j'espérais trouver quelque chose sur… eh bien, sur les Demoiselles protectrices du Rohan, dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

— Ah », dit-il ; et, à ce seul son, Éowyn sut qu'elle s'était dévoilée. Craintive, elle jeta la seconde plume sur le bureau, qui rompit le parallélisme des autres en croisant chaotiquement la première. Le plaisir qui étincelait dans les yeux du conseiller s'estompa mais ne disparut pas.

« Il s'agit de recherches personnelles, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en s'approchant du bureau. Il se tint à côté d'elle, si proche que le doux velours de sa cape caressa son bras. Il prit une des plumes et la remit droite en s'assurant qu'elle fût alignée avec les autres.

« Non, se corrigea-t-il avant qu'elle ne le fît. Vous avez mentionné _certaines personnes_. Votre frère, je suppose ; et aussi votre cousin, si je ne m'abuse. »

Éowyn serra les dents.

« Peut-être. »

Gríma rit doucement.

« Ma dame, je vous prie de croire que je ne vous serai que de peu de secours si vous ne daignez pas me pourvoir des détails qui me sont nécessaires. Que cherchez-vous donc à leur prouver ? Est-il une Demoiselle protectrice en particulier que vous désirez leur faire connaître ? Ou espérez-vous confirmer l'existence des Demoiselles protectrices une fois pour toutes ? Ou... – Il marqua une pause et releva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. – N'est-ce pas plutôt que vous souhaitez qu'ils reconnaissent votre propre droit à ce titre, à porter les armes et à combattre comme eux ? »

Éowyn baissa aussitôt les yeux et déglutit avec peine. Elle n'était pas rompue à la dissimulation en face de qui que ce fût, et Gríma était le pire de tous : il voyait tout, savait tout d'elle et de ses espoirs. Chaque jour, Éowyn nourrissait la certitude qu'il était en son pouvoir de réaliser ses rêves aussi bien que de les détruire, et en cet instant plus que jamais.

« Vous savez ce qu'il en est », dit-elle, incapable de le regarder.

Gríma fit claquer sa langue et s'éloigna de quelques pas, au grand soulagement d'Éowyn.

« Je crains que nul parmi ces _personnes_ ne se montre très réceptif, ma dame, dit-il. Ils désirent vous voir préservée des dangers de la guerre, quoi qu'il en coûte.

— Préservée, cracha Éowyn ; le terme avait un goût amer. Préservée, comme le fut ma mère, je présume, lorsqu'on la laissa dépérir dans son foyer et faire le deuil de mon père. Souhaitent-ils que je périsse ainsi après leur trépas ? Souhaitent-ils que je me flétrisse et meure ici, dans le Château d'or ? Est-ce cela qu'ils appellent "préservée" ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Elle en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop ; si elle s'était dévoilée devant Gríma auparavant, elle se trouvait désormais dépouillée sous ses yeux de sa chair et de son sang, pour ne laisser à sa vue que l'essence même de son être. Elle le fixa, les yeux grand ouverts, osant à peine lire l'expression de son visage ; mais il ne la regardait qu'avec beaucoup de tristesse, et un sentiment bien plus profond et plus puissant.

« Il est beaucoup d'hommes qui ignorent ce qu'ils vous infligent en vous gardant enchaînée, dit doucement Gríma, et j'en suis vivement navré. – Il esquissa un sourire. – Savez-vous que, la première fois que je vous vis, vous étiez dans les rues d'Edoras, un bâton à la main, les jupes emmêlées autour des chevilles ? Vous combattiez quelque bande de petits vauriens, je suppose. Vous leur avez donné du pain du Château d'or après les avoir vaincus. – Il soupira. – Je doute que vous vous en souveniez. »

Éowyn s'en souvenait très clairement : c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, passant dans la rue sur son cheval noir, enveloppé de fourrures sombres, de lourdes chaînes d'or autour du cou. Il l'avait regardée de ses yeux plus froids et plus bleus que le ciel lui-même, et il lui avait souri d'un air mystérieux lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui, comme s'il eût aperçu un objet apprécié qu'il désirerait posséder un jour. À l'époque, elle avait cru qu'il se moquait d'elle et l'avait immédiatement détesté. Maintenant, elle était plus avisée, et la vérité était peut-être plus inquiétante que ses premières suppositions.

« Gríma, répliqua-t-elle soudain, si je représente quelque chose à vos yeux, si vous avez jamais admiré l'enfant que j'étais ce jour-là dans la rue, ou la femme que je suis à présent, vous _devez_ m'aider. »

Gríma releva le menton et plissa les yeux.

« Devoir, répéta-t-il lentement. Un mot si fort, si percutant. Très rohirrim de votre part. »

Éowyn avança vers lui malgré elle.

« La vie n'a pas été douce avec moi, mon seigneur, dit-elle, aussi ne vous attendez pas à ce que mes paroles le soient. Je vous présente mes excuses si je vous ai offensé...

— Offensé ? dit Gríma avec un rire en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à emplir l'espace qui les séparait. Non, ma dame, vous me ravissez, au contraire, malgré votre force et votre conception des mauvais traitements. »

Il contempla son visage et, pendant un moment, Éowyn oublia qu'il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, qu'il était le plus faible d'entre eux ; pendant un moment, il fut menaçant, opprimant, puissant.

« Savez-vous vraiment ce que vous demandez ? Ce n'est pas comme dans les chansons. Pas de jolies batailles et de glorieuses morts honorables. Des milliers de soldats tombent et personne ne les évoque plus jamais. Ce sont des têtes tranchées, de la chair arrachée, des cadavres écrasés sous les chevaux et les corps. Vous vous couvrirez de sang et on ne se souviendra peut-être jamais de vous pour cela. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? Est-ce ce que vous voulez que je vous donne ? Le droit à une mort atroce, vos entrailles dans les mains, les Orques vous dépeçant pour vous dévorer ? »

Éowyn serra la mâchoire et ne recula pas.

« Je sais que je ne peux espérer vivre en restant ici, dit-elle. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? »

Pendant un instant, tout fut parfaitement immobile entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne paraissait respirer ni faire un seul mouvement. Puis Gríma soupira, brisant cette immobilité. Il se détourna lentement d'elle et se traîna jusqu'à une étagère, d'où il tira un volume si ancien qu'il tombait presque en morceaux. Il revint vers elle avec révérence, les yeux fixés sur le livre.

« Ce volume est très ancien et très rare, dit-il, mais il servira bien vos desseins. Ce sont des annales, écrites de la main d'Éorl lui-même pour certaines – ce sont celles-ci que je vous conseille d'utiliser. Vous les trouverez rapidement, je pense. »

Il déposa doucement le livre entre ses mains. Éowyn le soutint au creux de ses bras comme s'il se fût agi d'un enfant.

« Rapportez-moi ce volume intact, dit-il avec lassitude. Il s'agit probablement du dernier de son genre, et sa perte me causerait une grande peine. »

Éowyn acquiesça, incapable d'exprimer un remerciement. Inclinant la tête, elle fit volte-face pour fuir les appartements du conseiller, avec le chant du triomphe dans les veines.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte quand il reprit la parole.

« Et, Éowyn... »

Elle se retourna lentement tandis que l'euphorie retombait.

« Mon seigneur ? »

Il sourit froidement.

« Dois-je attendre quelque chose de votre part en retour pour ce service ? »

Éowyn déglutit avec peine.

« Quoi que vous demandiez, conseiller. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Quoi que je demande ? Voilà une promesse bien onéreuse. Veillez à la tenir. »

Éowyn ne prit pas la peine de saluer ou de faire une révérence ; elle fit volte-face et sortit aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permirent, fermement agrippée à son prix.

* * *

 **II.**

Le livre n'eut pas l'effet désiré, s'aperçut-elle. En fait, il ne fit que déclencher une rage sans précédent chez Théodred.

« C'est _lui_ qui vous a mis cette idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il dit d'une voix qui résonnait jusqu'au plafond. Ce salaud immonde fera tout pour voir cette famille détruite.

— Il ne me l'a pas suggéré, dit Éowyn en arrachant le livre des mains de Théodred avant qu'il n'eût pu l'abîmer – les mots de Gríma hantaient encore son esprit. Je suis allée le voir, pour lui demander le livre.

— Allée le voir ? répéta Éomer. Éowyn, cet homme est dangereux… bien plus dangereux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Demander son aide...

— Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre, puisque vous ne m'écoutez pas ? cria-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur le livre. Des fragments de ce livre ont été écrits par Éorl lui-même… Cela ne signifie-t-il rien pour vous ?

— Non, pas quand celui qui a inventé cette fable est un étranger », cracha Théodred.

Éowyn faillit lui jeter le livre au visage, mais Éomer la retint.

« Éowyn, dit-il, ce n'est pas le livre qui m'inquiète. Mère m'a chargé de vous protéger bien avant de trépasser et je me dois d'accomplir la promesse que je lui ai faite. Un champ de bataille n'est pas sûr pour vous, quels que soient vos talents une épée à la main.

— Un champ de bataille n'est pas plus sûr pour vous, répliqua Éowyn. Je passe des jours, des semaines sans savoir si vous allez revenir. Que pensez-vous que je ressente ? Si je pouvais simplement chevaucher à vos côtés… si je pouvais traverser avec vous les épreuves de la guerre et des étendues sauvages...

— Non, dit Éomer avec un regard noir. Non, vous êtes en sécurité à Edoras et vous y resterez. »

Éowyn secoua la tête avec rage et tristesse.

« Pensez-vous que je souhaite vous voir mourir de la même façon que Père ? demanda-t-elle. Pensez-vous que je souhaite mourir de la même façon que Mère ? »

Éomer se tourna vivement pour lui faire face, les poings serrés.

« Pensez-vous que je souhaite vous perdre comme j'ai perdu nos deux parents ? cria-t-il. Voudriez-vous que je perde tous ceux que j'aime dans cette guerre, aux mains de ces monstres ? »

Le silence régna pendant un long moment. Enfin, Éowyn osa demander :

« Et moi, mon frère ? Voulez-vous que je vous perde, vous aussi ? »

Il soupira.

« Non, dit-il. Je voudrais que nous survivions tous à cette guerre. Mais si j'ai le choix entre vous mettre délibérément en danger ou vous garder où vous aurez le plus de chances de rester en vie, je vous garderai en sûreté.

— Alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix », dit Éowyn, d'une voix qui se brisa.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il ; il se retourna et partit.

Théodred ne fut pas aussi aimable dans ses mots d'adieu.

« Faites disparaître ce livre, gronda-t-il, ou je m'en occuperai moi-même. »

* * *

 **III.**

Le lendemain matin, avant le lever du jour, Éowyn fut réveillée par un grand fracas qui s'élevait de la cour du Château d'or. Edoras était-elle assiégée ? Elle hoqueta et bondit hors de son lit, attrapa une épée et courut à l'extérieur en chemise de nuit.

Quand elle arriva au bas des marches, elle ne trouva pas d'armée mais un petit rassemblement de villageois… et une énorme pile de livres. Certains d'entre eux avaient brûlé ; certains étaient déchirés ; d'autres avaient été plongés dans l'eau et leur encre s'était dissoute, rendant toute lecture impossible. Éowyn ralentit, horrifiée par l'ampleur du désastre. La nausée la saisit. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit à Edoras où l'on pouvait trouver autant de livres. Et si ces livres venaient de là…

Les portes de Méduseld s'ouvrirent dans un bruit assourdissant et Gríma en jaillit, échevelé, seulement vêtu de pantalons et d'une chemise blanche. Il se figea en voyant la pile de livres au bas des marches. L'horreur était gravée sur tous ses traits.

Le cœur d'Éowyn se serra. Elle n'avait pas fait ça – elle n'aurait même jamais imaginé le faire – mais c'était tout de même de sa faute. Elle l'avait mêlé à cette histoire, et voilà ce qui en ressortait. Nauséeuse, le visage apâli, elle regardait alternativement les livres et Gríma, dans l'attente d'une parole de sa part, quelle qu'elle fût.

Il descendit lentement les marches en chancelant presque, comme s'il voyait toute sa famille massacrée sous ses yeux. Il la rejoignit sur la dernière marche et s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

Éowyn tressaillit, de crainte que son courroux ne s'abattît sur elle.

« Mon seigneur… Je suis tellement désolée… Je ne… Je ne voulais pas que...

— Qui ? » demanda Gríma d'une voix éraillée.

Éowyn se figea, la bouche ouverte.

« Pardon ? »

— Qui a fait ça ? » dit-il.

Sa voix était dangereusement calme, bien qu'elle fût irrégulière et lasse. Alors, il demanda, plus fort :

« _Qui a fait ça ? »_

Les habitants se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux prît la parole.

« Ces livres faisaient le mal, dit-il, en corrompant les esprit et les cœurs. Ils...

— Est-ce une confession, Léofric ? » dit Gríma d'une voix aussi froide et tranchante qu'une lame.

Éowyn, dans un bref instant de lucidité, se demanda comment Gríma connaissait le nom de cet homme. Celui-ci secoua immédiatement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et obscurcis par la peur.

« N... non, mon seigneur… Ce n'était pas moi… mais un des gardes nous a expliqué les raisons... »

— Et quel est le nom de ce garde ? » demanda Gríma d'une voix si basse qu'Éowyn faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Léofric grimaça.

« Je...

— _Donne-moi son nom !_ rugit Gríma, et tous – même Éowyn – sursautèrent.

— H... Hereward, mon seigneur, balbutia Leofric en protégeant de ses bras une femme qui devait être son épouse. S'il vous plaît... »

Gríma s'avança avec fureur vers la pile de livres détruits, les jointures des doigts blanchies tant ses poings étaient serrés.

« Partez », siffla-t-il.

Les villageois, qu'Éowyn savait n'être pas des lâches, semblèrent si terrifiés qu'ils s'enfuirent en courant, la tête basse, agrippés à leurs proches. Un homme contre un village, et cependant il les faisait fuir. Peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle son frère et son cousin le craignaient tant.

Mais il ne semblait pas si effrayant aux yeux d'Éowyn à cet instant, penché sur les livres comme un père sur le corps brisé d'un enfant. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, comme si c'était un animal blessé, en serrant avec force son épée.

« Peut-on en récupérer certains ? » demanda-t-elle.

La voix de Gríma trembla quand il parla.

« Difficile à dire, dit-il. Quelques-uns, je pense ; je peux sécher ceux qui sont humides pour en sauver le texte, mais ceux-là... – Il prit un livre brûlé qui s'effrita entre ses mains. – Je ne sais pas. Éowyn, c'étaient certains des textes les plus précieux et les plus rares au monde. Certains étaient uniques. Comment quelqu'un… comment... »

Il s'arrêta puis se leva abruptement avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Le livre que je vous ai donné… Est-il...

— Il est en sécurité », lui assura Éowyn.

Elle l'avait dissimulé après la menace de son cousin, trop amoureuse des mots sur ses pages et de l'histoire qu'il contenait pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de l'abîmer.

« Je vous le rends immédiatement si vous le souhaitez...

— Non », dit-il en se tournant vers les restes de sa bibliothèque. Non, s'il vous plaît, gardez-le. Gardez-le en sécurité. Je présume que si vous me le rendez, il sera détruit plus violemment encore que les autres.

Éowyn sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas vous infliger ça. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que...

— Non, bien sûr que non », dit-il, et de quelque manière qu'Éowyn comprît son ton, elle ne pouvait déterminer s'il l'accusait ou l'absolvait.

Il tourna vers elle ses yeux aux paupières lourdes et fit un geste en direction de la pile.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas… Je ne pense pas pouvoir nettoyer ça tout seul. »

Éowyn hocha lentement la tête et posa son épée.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle doucement et, ensemble, ils commencèrent à rassembler les restes de la bibliothèque de Gríma.

* * *

 **IV.**

Éowyn eût pensé qu'à la suite du désastre Gríma eût oublié le prix qu'elle lui avait promis – ou peut-être espérait-elle simplement qu'il l'oubliât, sachant que ce qu'elle lui devait serait le triple de ce qu'il eût demandé auparavant. Non, elle n'avait pas détruit elle-même les livres ; mais quelle consolation était-ce pour Gríma, qui avait tout perdu pour l'avoir aidée ?

Il serait dédommagé pour ce qu'il avait perdu. Il lui prendrait quelque chose de précieux en récompense. La seule question était quoi, et quand.

Elle eut au moins la réponse au « quand » une semaine après l'incident. Durant le festin du soir, à l'un des rares moments qu'elle avait pour elle, il l'approcha et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Je crois que vous me devez quelque chose », dit-il, chatouillant son oreille de son souffle.

Éowyn frissonna. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit de son mieux pour paraître hautaine.

« J'en suis consciente, dit-elle. Que voulez-vous de moi, messire ? »

Elle pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa gorge.

« Retrouvez-moi après le festin, et je vous le dirai. »

Éowyn fronça les sourcils.

« Et où dois-je vous rejoindre ?

— Je pense que mes appartements seront adéquats. »

Éowyn se tourna pour lui faire face, étonnée et plutôt inquiète.

« Vous outrepassez vos droits, mon seigneur, dit-elle, les yeux plissés. L'inconvenance d'une telle visite...

— Qui le saura ? demanda Gríma tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Tous seront couchés avec leurs putains et leurs servantes dans peu de temps ; et après cela, ils seront endormis, et nul ne remarquera vos allées et venues. Alors venez, ou laissez quelqu'un d'autre payer le prix de ces livres. C'est votre choix, bien sûr.

— Un choix qui n'en est pas un », dit Éowyn, furieuse.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser – pas maintenant que ce mystérieux _quelqu'un d'autre_ entrait en jeu. Elle devinait bien qui était cette personne.

« Pourquoi pas dans la cour ? »

Gríma rit.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit plus adéquat, ma dame ; et il est encore plus probable que nous soyons vus.

— Ailleurs, alors, le pressa Éowyn. Même le couloir de vos appartements...

— Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage, ma dame, d'être vus devant mes appartements comme si nous allions y entrer ? »

Éowyn avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

« Et vous présumez qu'il est mieux pour moi d'entrer dans vos appartements ? dit-elle. Si vous supposez que quelqu'un peut me voir dans le couloir, pourquoi ne me verrait-on pas y entrer ? »

Le sourit de Gríma disparut enfin.

« Je ne faisais que dire que si nous étions dans le couloir pendant une longue période de temps, il y aurait plus de risque d'être découverts », dit-il.

Éowyn se rapprocha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Tout en lui était fuyant, impossible à saisir et, en cet instant, elle avait besoin, plus que de tout autre chose, d'avoir une emprise sur lui.

« Pourquoi me voulez-vous seule aussi désespérément, mon seigneur ? dit-elle d'une voix basse et furieuse. Seule, avec vous, dans vos appartements ? »

Les yeux de Gríma se posèrent brièvement sur ses lèvres, et une faim sembla se réveiller en lui.

« Vous avez promis de m'accorder ce que je voudrais, murmura-t-il. Tiendrez-vous votre promesse, Éowyn ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, son cœur cessa de battre.

« Je… Gríma… Je ne peux pas… _Nous_ ne pouvons pas... »

À sa grande surprise, il sourit.

« Je ne demande pas votre corps, ma dame. Du moins, pas entièrement. »

Éowyn fronça les sourcils.

« Que signifie... »

— Vos appartements, l'interrompit Gríma. Est-ce acceptable ? »

Éowyn hésita.

« Je… Je suppose...

— Très bien. – Il recula et se détourna. – Attendez-moi ce soir, alors. »

Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, et Éowyn passa le reste du festin à se demander, terrifiée mais silencieuse, ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

 **V.**

Gríma fut bien plus long à apparaître à la porte de sa chambre qu'Éowyn ne s'y attendait. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle l'entendit frapper légèrement. Son cœur fit un bond et la panique envahit ses veines. Elle avança vers la porte, puis recula, et enfin courut presque vers la porte pour l'ouvrir à la volée.

« Vous avez pris votre temps », commença-t-elle.

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Gríma, les paupières lourdes, les yeux brillants dans la lumière de la torche.

« Vous avez bu », dit-elle.

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Gríma boire excessivement, lui semblait-il. Il entra en titubant mais, étonnamment, il parvint à le faire avec une certaine élégance.

« Du courage en bouteille, marmonna-t-il. La plus efficace et plus rapide des méthodes pour les lâches de mon espèce. »

Éowyn se hâta de clore le battant avant que quelqu'un pût l'apercevoir. Elle pria pour que personne ne l'eût vu ou entendu parcourir le couloir.

« Et pour quelle raison mon seigneur a-t-il besoin de courage ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je croyais que vous n'étiez là que pour réclamer votre prix.

— Cela me demande quelque courage, j'en ai peur, dit-il. Du moins pour moi. Et cela serait plus aisé si vous aviez bu vous aussi. »

Éowyn se raidit.

« Si vous avez l'intention de profiter de moi...

— Croyez-moi, je n'oserais pas, dit Gríma. Qu'importe combien je serais comblé de vous avoir dans mon lit, je ne suis pas de cette sorte de brutes qui prennent les femmes de force, quoi qu'en disent les autres. Et je ne doute pas que vous gardiez sur votre personne une dague ou deux pour une telle circonstance. Je suis certain que vous vous réjouiriez à l'idée d'en faire usage sur moi. »

Éowyn se figea, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait répondre devant une telle candeur. Elle était toujours parvenue à lire davantage en Gríma que les autres, mais cela... c'était Gríma dans toute son honnêteté, aussi dépouillé de tout faux-semblant qu'elle-même lorsqu'elle s'était dévoilée devant lui.

« L'alcool vous rend hardi », parvint-elle enfin à dire.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire enfantin, bien différent de son sourire reptilien habituel.

« Hardi, dit-il. Cela sonne comme un compliment dans votre bouche. Je souhaiterais que vous me considériez hardi en tout temps. Vous méritez quelqu'un de hardi.

— Je déciderai moi-même de ce que je mérite, je vous remercie », dit Éowyn.

Malgré elle, elle commençait à se détendre. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant et de vulnérable chez le conseiller ivre.

« Je présume que vous n'êtes pas venu me parler de ce que vous souhaitez pour moi et pour vous-même.

— Non, non, assura-t-il en se redressant et en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je suis venu pour un baiser. »

Éowyn hoqueta.

« Un... un baiser ?

— Oui. – Il tenta de rester droit, mais il vacilla et dut s'appuyer un moment contre l'une des colonnes de son lit. – Un seul. Je n'attends rien de plus, à part peut-être une gifle bien méritée, mais un baiser de vous vaut une centaine de livres. Et maintenant... – Il se détacha de la colonne du lit et la regarda avec espoir. – Tiendrez-vous votre promesse ? »

Éowyn le considéra avec un froncement de sourcil interrogateur. Tout le monde lui avait dit, depuis l'arrivée de Gríma à Edoras, qu'il était dangereux, qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère ; et ce serait sans aucun doute le cas, quoi qu'elle fît. Mais rien en lui ne semblait dangereux en cet instant, pas avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses bottes délacées, sa chemise de travers, étrangement froncée et froissée par endroits. On eût dit qu'il avait essayé d'endosser des vêtements propres et repassés, et qu'il avait abandonné à mi-chemin devant la complexité des lacets et des boutons. Éowyn ressentit un choc lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa chemise était bleue. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais vu porter autre chose que du noir et de l'or.

Elle avança lentement vers lui, les yeux dans les siens. Elle vit la pâleur de ses joues se colorer de rose en quelques secondes à peine ; elle vit comme il se redressa et comme il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il goûtait l'air qu'elle traversait. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement vers elle, même lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pouces de lui.

« Un baiser ? dit-elle doucement. Un seul ?

— Un seul, promit-il. Et rien de plus. Rien que vous ne me donneriez de votre plein gré. »

Elle acquiesça et se pencha vers lui ; ce fut alors qu'il la saisit, violemment, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait le goût, puissant, de l'hydromel qu'il avait bu, et exhalait une indéfinissable odeur épicée. Ses cheveux étaient humides ; il sentait le savon, réalisa Éowyn. Il avait dû prendre un bain pour elle.

Elle eût pensé que le baiser ne durerait pas, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il l'attira aussitôt contre lui, un bras fermement passé autour de sa taille, et plongea sa main libre dans sa chevelure pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Elle ne put placer ses mains que sur son torse ; ses lèvres s'ouvrirent obligeamment comme sa langue les y invitait et, sans le vouloir, Éowyn laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

Ce son fut suffisant pour arracher un gémissement à Gríma. En un instant, il l'avait fait tourner pour la presser contre la colonne du lit. Elle agrippa sa chemise alors qu'il faisait courir ses lèvres depuis sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge et sa clavicule, couvrant sa peau de baisers. La chaleur qui brûlait au cœur d'Éowyn se répandait dans tous ses membres, se concentrait dans ses reins et, plus profondément, entre ses cuisses. Chaque baiser déposé sur son cou l'électrisait, la brûlait, mettait ses nerfs à vif. Gríma sourit et mordilla le creux de son cou ; Éowyn cria de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Gríma étouffa son cri avec un autre baiser, relevant son menton vers lui et pressant plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue contre la sienne.

Ce fut lui qui se recula enfin et laissa Éowyn à bout de souffle, haletante, contre la colonne. Inconsciemment, elle chercha aussitôt à le retenir en tendant la main pour agripper sa chemise ; il se rapprocha obligeamment, mais ne l'embrassa pas de nouveau. Ses lèvres flottèrent à quelques centimètres des siennes, son nez effleura le sien, mais il n'irait pas plus loin, et elle non plus.

« Éowyn, souffla-t-il. Oh, Éowyn... »

Éowyn savait qu'il resterait, s'il le pouvait, qu'il prendrait cent baisers de plus, et toute sa personne, si elle le laissait faire. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Chaque fibre de son être était en feu ; une faim qu'elle ignorait posséder s'était éveillée en elle, et il lui fallut rassembler la moindre parcelle de volonté pour ne pas emplir l'espace qui les séparait.

Elle le repoussa doucement tout en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« Ce baiser valait-il une centaine de livres ? » demanda-t-elle avec un frêle sourire et un peu d'espoir.

Gríma s'éloigna en serrant les poings.

« Un millier, dit-il. Et pourtant j'eusse souhaité en avoir demandé deux, ou cinq, ou dix. »

Éowyn rit doucement.

« Vous seriez bien riche pour posséder tant de livres.

— Je serais bien riche d'avoir tant de baisers », répliqua-t-il.

Il revint vers elle et posa la main sur sa joue.

« Éowyn... »

Elle lui prit la main et la repoussa à contrecœur.

« Un baiser, c'était notre marché, dit-elle. Un seul. »

Gríma émit un grondement, du fond de la gorge, mais il s'éloigna de nouveau.

« Comme vous le désirez, dit-il en s'inclinant ironiquement. Le serpent doit rejoindre son antre à présent ; la Dame blanche a assez souffert sa néfaste compagnie. »

Éowyn se détacha de la colonne du lit, surprise que ses jambes fussent un peu vacillantes.

« Je n'ai pas dit...

— Inutile, ma dame, je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, dit-il. Adieu, donc, et bonne nuit. Merci pour le baiser. »

— Gríma... » dit-elle en se précipitant à sa suite.

Il l'arrêta d'un revers de bras.

« À moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de me souhaiter bonne nuit d'un baiser, vous feriez mieux de rester là », dit-il en tendant la main vers la poignée de la porte.

Irritée, Éowyn attrapa sa chemise, lui fit faire volte-face et attira son visage à elle pour planter sur ses lèvres un ferme baiser tout sauf romantique. Il émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement et voulut l'attirer à lui, mais avant que ses bras n'eussent pu se refermer sur elle, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et le poussa dehors.

« Bonne nuit, conseiller, dit-elle en souriant. Et, la prochaine fois que vous souhaitez une récompense contre des livres, ne vous donnez pas la peine de boire autant avant de me la demander. »

Il déglutit avec peine et s'inclina de nouveau, moins ironiquement cette fois.

« Comme ma dame le désire, dit-il. Si c'est là ma récompense, je m'assurerai à l'avenir que mes livres soient brûlés plus souvent. »

Éowyn rit, ferma doucement la porte et rejoignit son lit, trop grisée pour s'endormir.


End file.
